10 Days
by FearlessAndRed
Summary: It's half term and everyone but Trudy, Jerome and Mara has gone home for the week. Jerome tricks Mara into doing whatever he wants her to do and with time for just the two of them to spend together, will they eventually get together? Rating changed to T because I'm not sure what rating the kissing scenes would be .
1. Friday

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis.**

Friday.

It was the Friday before a half term holiday (when everyone got a week off school). Everyone was going home on Saturday morning apart from Trudy, Jerome and Mara. Trudy wasn't going home because she was taking the opportunity to do some extra clearing out and cleaning while there weren't that many people in the house, Jerome because he didn't really have much of a home to go to at the time and Mara because she wanted to be able to focus on the homework the teachers had set for over the holidays and her parents were away travelling so couldn't look after her anyway.

Jerome and Mara were sitting on a sofa in the Anubis House living room and both reading different books when Amber came into the room followed by everyone else. Mara and Jerome looked up as everyone but Amber took a seat.

"Um, Amber?" Mara looked at her curiously.

"What is this about?" Jerome asked.

"I want to have an end of term party!" Amber exclaimed and clapped her hands. Everyone sighed; they had planned to relax because they had to get up early to leave tomorrow. Amber continued talking, ignoring the sighs. "I've asked Trudy and she says we can all catch the bus into town and have dinner at a restaurant, and I know the perfect one where we can dance as well! It's just a shame Mick can't come, but he's in Australia, so… But don't worry Mara!" Amber smiled at Mara. "You can still have fun!"

"Mm." Mara smiled, feeling guilty, realising that she didn't actually mind that Mick wasn't going to be with them.

"Well come on everybody, go get ready!" Amber herded everyone out of the room.

In the hallway Jerome came up behind Mara and whispered in her ear "Don't worry Mara! You can still have fun!" She turned and looked at him questioningly but he just smiled and winked at her then walked to his room.

**Line Break.**

Mara walked down the stairs and joined everyone in the hallway.

"Oh, good. You're here Mara. Now we can go!" Amber said then walked out of the door and everyone followed.

"You're looking very nice this evening." Jerome smiled at Mara as they walked to the bus stop behind the others.

Mara looked down at her white, sleeveless, knee-length, dress. It had wide straps and a skirt with a few layers so that it stuck out a bit – but not too much so it didn't look stupid. She was also wearing white ballerina pumps. She smiled up at him and said "Thank you Jerome."

"I wasn't talking about your clothes, I was talking about _you_." He said matter-of-factly and Mara blushed.

**Line Break.**

At the restaurant everyone sat down at their table near the window, Jerome and Mara opposite each other at one end of it. Mara felt his knee brush against hers and blushed, again. She could tell where this was probably going and wasn't sure what to make of it. She was feeling very confused, specifically about who she _really_ liked. She had a feeling that it wasn't Mick, like she'd originally thought it was.

Everyone enjoyed eating their dinner and having conversations with each other and by the end of the meal they'd decided that Amber's idea of going out wasn't so bad after all. When the bill had been paid Amber stood up and said "Let's dance!" leading Alfie on to the dance floor, followed by Nina with Fabian and Patricia with Eddie.

"Would you like to dance Mara?" Jerome turned his head sideways and looked at her.

Mara turned and looked at Joy who was sitting at the end of the table by herself. "Do you mind, Joy?"

Joy shook her head and gave a small smile. "No, Mara you go and dance. I'm quite tired anyway."

"Okay, if you're sure?" Mara checked.

"I'm sure." Joy nodded.

"Come along then, Jaffray." Jerome took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. He held her hand that he was holding up and placed his other hand on her waist, so Mara placed her free hand on his shoulder. She felt a spark as she touched him, _like I've completed a circuit_ she thought. Mara nearly rolled her eyes at herself, _trust you to think of a science related simile_ she added.

"What are you thinking of?" Jerome asked.

Mara looked up and met his gaze. "Um, nothing really." She answered as she started to get a bit lost in his eyes.

"Really? Nothing? That must be a new one for you Mara." His eyes twinkled wickedly as he teased her.

"Mm." Mara looked at his lips. Out of nowhere she felt she really had to kiss them, right then and there. Jerome noticed where she was looking and raised his eyebrows, but he didn't look like he was going to tease her anymore, his expression had suddenly become very serious. They stopped dancing and Mara stood on her tiptoes and leant in towards him…

But Alfie chose that very moment to stick his arm out in a very bad dance move, accidentally shoving a passing waiter and causing that waiter to crash a plate of spaghetti into Mara's back, which then caused Mara to fall forwards (not being completely balanced, seeing as she was on tiptoes) and, before Jerome could catch her, land on her wrist, letting out a shriek of pain as she did.

"Mara! Are you okay?" Jerome asked, looking concerned as he helped her get up.

"No." She replied. "I think something's happened to my wrist. It really hurts."

**Line Break.**

Back at Anubis House, Mara sat on the sofa while Trudy checked her wrist. After Mara had fallen over they'd all come back (Jerome lent Mara his jacket so no one could see the bright orange stain on the back of her dress that she was now sure would ruin it forever) and everyone else had gone to bed, apart from Jerome. He wanted to make sure Mara was okay.

"It's only a sprain Mara. It'll be fine. But it would be good to bandage it up. Jerome," Trudy got some bandage out of her first aid kit, "could you put this round Mara's wrist? I have to finish the washing up."

Jerome took the bandage from Trudy and sat next to Mara. "Arm." He gestured for her to hold out her arm, and then started slowly and gently wrapping the bandage around her sore wrist. Mara felt her face heat up as she blushed at his soft touch.

"All done." He announced a minute later. He looked at her and asked "Are you going to be alright?"

She nodded.

"Good." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Mara."

"Goodnight Jerome." She said as he got up and left. When he'd gone she touched her cheek where he'd kissed her and wondered _oh Mara Jaffray, what have you got yourself into?_


	2. Saturday

**A/N: This is quite a long chapter (which is why it's taken a short while to get it up). But I didn't want to split it up because each chapter is a day. So put a little time aside to read this and enjoy! Thank you for all the lovely reviews! x**

Saturday.

"Goodbye, see you in a week!" Mara (who was still in her pyjamas as it was quite early) called as everyone rolled their suitcases out of the door, she was standing on the last step of the hallway stairs and Jerome (who, unlike Mara, had gotten dressed) was looking up at her from where he was standing a step below her on ground level (which made a change from her looking up at him). She held his gaze for a minute but then Trudy came into the hallway.

"So what are you two going to be doing today?" She asked.

"I'm going to make a start on my homework." Mara replied, avoiding Jerome's gaze (not wanting Trudy to notice anything, everyone else still thought Mara liked Mick and she didn't want them thinking she liked someone else while she was still with him. Even though that was exactly what was happening).

"What about you Jerome?" Trudy, unknowing of what was going through Mara's head, turned to Jerome.

"I'll join Mara," he looked at her, "if that's okay with you?"

Mara nodded, surprised. She expected Jerome to tease her for doing her homework on the first day of the holiday, instead of doing it at the last minute like he did. But he didn't.

"Well, you can use the dining table to do your work on if you want; I'm not cleaning in that room today." Trudy said and then wondered off.

As soon as she was gone Mara turned to Jerome and looked at him accusingly. "Are you up to something?" She asked.

Jerome smiled, something that was quite rare and that he only ever seemed to do around Mara (not that Mara seemed to notice this), and something that made Mara's knees go weak (not that Jerome seemed to notice that). "You know me too well Jaffray."

"Well?" Mara prompted.

"I have an offer for you."

Mara became even more suspicious, "An offer… or a bet?"

"You really do know me too well." Jerome seemed to like this fact. "Yes, a bet. I bet we can finish all our homework today."

Mara was enjoying their banter. "Well I bet we can't, there's way too much."

"I knew you'd say that. Here's my proposal," Mara's heart skipped a beat, then she realised that, _of course_ he hadn't meant it like _that_, "if we do finish all our homework today,"

"Which we won't." Mara cut in.

Jerome continued, ignoring her interruption, "then you have to do whatever I want for the rest of the holiday." Mara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "And if we don't finish all our homework today,"

"Which is what _will_ happen." Mara cut in again and Jerome moved closer to her so if she'd leant her head down her forehead would've touched the top of his head.

"Then I have to do whatever you want for the rest of the holiday." He finished. Mara didn't know why but she liked the idea of getting to tell Jerome what to do. A lot.

"You're on." She stuck out her hand and he shaked it, still smiling.

"Go get your homework and I'll meet you in the dining room in a bit." Mara nodded and started walking up the stairs but stopped and looked down when Jerome called "Oh, and Mara?"

"Yes?"

"You look even better in your pyjamas than you did in your spaghetti stained dress." He said simply then walked to his room. Mara thought about what he'd said for a minute then carried on walking to her room.

**Line Break.**

"And that's science done." Mara commented as she finished a sheet and put it on the pile of finished homework. Doing homework with Jerome was so much better than doing it by herself. Mara wondered if this was because he was funny or because of her growing feelings for him. She turned to Jerome and asked "What's next?"

He just crossed his arms, lent back in his chair and smiled smugly at her.

"What?" Mara asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

He laughed, leaned forward and said "There is no next."

Mara was confused about what he meant, and then realised. "You mean, there's no more homework left?" He nodded. "We finished it all?" He nodded again. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

Mara sighed. She'd really wanted to make him do whatever she wanted, she still wasn't sure why.

"Now, Mara Jaffray, you have to do whatever I want you to _for the rest of the holiday_." As Jerome emphasised this last part he leaned forward again, this time so their faces were nearly touching.

Mara gulped.

Jerome lent away and said, winking, "Always leave them wanting more." Mara frowned and was about to say something but Jerome continued as if he hadn't said anything, "Now go put our homework away." Mara looked at him questioningly (something she seemed to be doing lot) but he just said "Go!"

"_Fine._" Mara said, collecting up their stuff and going to put it away.

**Line Break.**

Mara walked into the living room and lent, with crossed arms, against the doorway, watching Jerome who was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Anything else you want me to do for you today, _sir_." She said cheekily.

Jerome smiled, he was going to enjoy this _a lot_, but later. For now, "Sit," he patted the space next to him, "I just want to talk."

Mara stood up straight and uncrossed her arms, bewildered. She walked over to the sofa and sat down anyway. _He just wants to sit and talk? _She thought. She knew Jerome was nicer than he used to be (especially to her, but she didn't tend to notice that, there were a lot of things that Mara didn't notice that Jerome wished she did), but this was just strange. He had the opportunity to make her do _anything_ (and Mara surprised herself by realising she would have actually done_ anything_ for Jerome). But all he wanted to do was _sit and talk_.

**Line Break.**

"And that's why I love that book so much." Mara finished a little while later. She was now sitting comfortably crossed-legged on the sofa facing Jerome who was also crossed-legged and was listening intently. Mara was still surprised, as well as not making her do anything he wanted her to, he'd also let her ramble on about a romance story for ages. And he was actually listening. Properly.

_**Mick wouldn't listen, he would start going on about sports**_. A little part of her, that hadn't really spoken up much before, thought.

_No! That's mean!_ A bigger, less rebellious, part of her thought. This part was also a more frequent speaker in her thoughts. It was likely to be her conscience; it only wanted to do what was right.

_**Doesn't stop you thinking it? Does it?**_ The more rebellious part of her spoke up again. This part really only wanted to do what maybe wasn't always right, but sometimes did make Mara more happy. Mara sighed, she couldn't believe it. She was going insane, arguing with herself.

Jerome looked at her curiously, he did sometimes wander what was going through Mara's head, but decided not to ask her this time. The look on her face (it was definitely a frown, but it was also a very pretty frown, because Mara was always pretty. Well that's how Jerome saw it anyway) made him think that it was probably better not to ask. So he decided to ask something else.

"So, staying on the topic of romance… What's your dream wedding Mara?"

Mara looked up at him in surprise, pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind she said, "My dream wedding? Well I suppose…" She paused, trying to make it look like she hadn't dreamt of her wedding for years, "It wouldn't be some big, over-the-top, ridiculous thing. It would be nice and simple. And I'd have a simple dress too, but very pretty. Definitely floor length, maybe with a train…"

Jerome nodded, he couldn't help imagining Mara walking down the aisle towards him… But he shook himself out of his thoughts and asked another question. "Who would you have there?"

"Family, obviously." She paused, with a look of horror on her face, realising she was being insensitive about families seeing as Jerome was in a bit of a rough patch with his. "I am so sorry Jerome,"

"It's okay." He smiled, interrupting her. "Carry on."

Mara smiled back, taking his hand to show she really was sorry, then continued. "Hopefully everyone from Anubis House could come. Maybe a couple of the girls would like to be bridesmaids… But I don't know, we're not that close…" Another frown appeared on Mara's face so Jerome held her hand even tighter and moved closer, he didn't want her to feel alone, it wasn't a nice feeling. The frown disappeared from Mara's face and she continued. "But Poppy could be my bridesmaid if she liked, we're good friends now." Jerome smiled at this mention of his sister, who he was now on better terms with than he used to be. He had definitely changed a lot. It was definitely Mara's fault. "And Alfie would probably be your…" Mara stopped realising she'd been about to say best man.

Jerome looked at Mara, wide eyed with surprise. "My what?"

Mara pretended nothing had happened and said "But anyway, it's the groom's choice who the best man is so that would make it your.." Mara stopped again. She'd been about to say choice. She'd put her foot in it _again_.

Jerome smirked, he had the upper hand now, he had Mara right where he wanted her. "My what Mara? Hm? My choice maybe? And Alfie would probably be my what exactly? My best man, yes? Which would make me what?" He leant in close, very close, to Mara's face and Mara shivered as he whispered in her ear, "The groom? As in, your husband-to-be?" He leant away with an even more satisfied smirk on his face (if that was possible).

"I… uh…um…I…" Mara stuttered.

_**Yes! Jerome, yes! I love you, yes I've dreamt about marrying you!**_ Her thoughts surprised her again.

_Do I love him? I know I'd dreamt about him but… I didn't think it was because I loved him…_

_**Yes, you do. Now kiss his face off.**_

_What? No! I'm with Mick!_

_**But you love Jerome.**_

_But I'm with Mick._

_**But you love Jerome.**_

_But. I'm. With. Mick._

_**Just get your act together! What do you really want?**_

"Um…" Mara continued to stutter.

"Well?" Jerome asked.

Just then Mara's phone started to ring and she grabbed it out of her pocket quickly, glad of an excuse not to answer. She answered it without checking who it was, she was that desperate.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Mara, it's Mick! Just calling for a chat."

"Okay, just give me a second." She put her hand over the phone and said to Jerome, "It's Mick. There's something I need to tell him so… Sorry."

She could tell Jerome was trying not to be annoyed, which was sweet. But to be honest, she was annoyed to, even if she was glad to have an excuse to not answer his questions, she liked talking to Jerome. A lot seeing as she had a boyfriend… well, sort of.

"It's fine Mara." Jerome shrugged.

Mara went into the hallway. "Hi Mick." she said into the phone.

"Hi Mara! How are you?"

"I'm, um… well actually,"

But Mick cut her off, "Australia is amazing at the minute babes. I wish you could be here, you could help me train!"

"Right, yeah. Mick. We need to talk." She sighed.

"What is it babe, is everything okay?"

"Not really." She sighed again.

"What is it? Has that idiot Jerome said something to you?" Mara felt anger rise up in her. _**How dare he talk about Jerome like that? He's not an idiot. He's my Jerome!**_

_Calm down, he's not yours._

_**But I want him to be! And he's still not and idiot!**_

_Well break up with Mick then!_

_**Wait what? I thought you were the conscience?**_

_Even a conscience knows when it's over._

"No Mick. Jerome hasn't done anything. It's about us." Mara tried to sound calm and not angry. She didn't want this to be a bad break-up; she wanted it to be as hurt-free as possible.

"Do you… do you want to break up? Is that what you're saying?" He sounded a bit nervous.

_**Well he should be.**_

_Now that really is too far. Just shut up and let me do this nicely._

_**Somebody's a bit sassy.**_

_Sshh!_

_**Fine. Just get on with it.**_

"Yes. I'm sorry Mick, I really am. You're a nice person. You really are. I just don't feel the same anymore. Sorry."

"Fine. But you know what Mara?" He sounded angry.

_**Why on earth is he angry? He has no right to be angry?**_

_Didn't I tell you to shut up? But why is he angry, I really did try to be as nice as I could be. Maybe he just didn't see this coming._

_**Still doesn't mean he has the right to be angry.**_

_Go away!_

_**I will not go away, do you even know why I'm here? **_

_Sshh! I'm trying to focus._

_**Fine but you'll figure out why I'm here soon enough.**_

_What the…? My own mind is telling me riddles._

"Mara? Are you even listening?"

"Yes. I am. What do you want me to know?" She tried to focus, it was hard. Her mind was racing.

"I only ever went out with you because I wanted to improve my grade."

"What?" Mara shouted.

**Line Break.**

Jerome had promised he wouldn't eavesdrop on Mara's phone call (he really had changed), but as soon as he heard her shout he got up from the sofa and went to the doorway to check she was okay. He saw her talking into her phone with her back to him.

**Line Break.**

"Wait, no Mara I shouldn't have said that. It just slipped out."

"You know what Mick? That is just low." She was really angry now. She didn't care about being nice. The little, more rebellious part of her had taken over.

"Sorry, that was originally why I went out with you, but it changed!"

"I don't care Mick. I'm glad we're over." Her voice was cold and harsh and she didn't know where all this anger was coming from but the one thing that kept running through her head was _**He used you. Jerome wouldn't use you. Mick is a user, a user, a user, a user! Jerome isn't.**_

"But, Mara! Please!"

"Goodbye Mick."

"Wait," But then she hung up, turned around and threw the phone as hard as she could (with her right hand, her left wrist was still bandaged up). Too late she realised that Jerome was standing right in the way of where she'd thrown it. It hit him right in the forehead. Mara's anger evaporated and was quickly replaced with guilt and concern. The phone fell to the floor and smashed to pieces. But Mara didn't notice. She ran up to Jerome, who was now holding his head in his hands, she kept apologising over and over again.

"You will be the death of me, Mara Jaffray." He slowly took his head out of his hands and smiled at her. Only for her too hold her hands to his head and pull it down to her level so she could look at it properly.

"It looks okay." She commented.

"That's because it is." He took her wrists in his hands and took her hands off his head. "As much as I like having you all over me that is quite ridiculous, I'm _fine_." Mara opened her mouth to say something but he continued. "Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mara." He kissed her cheek just like the night before.

"Goodnight Jerome." Mara whispered. He smiled and walked away to his room.

_**Mara and Jerome, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_Shut up._

_**You know you want to.**_

_I am not letting you tell me what to do. Look what happened when I let you take control!_

_**But it made him kiss you again, didn't it? That's what you want.**_

_Why on earth do I suddenly have this other voice in my head arguing with me? It's never been there before._

_**Do not refer to me as it. I'm just as much of a person as you. I am you.**_

_Where did you suddenly appear from then?_

_**You could say Jerome's had quite a lot of influence on you.**_

_You're Jerome?_

_**No! For a conscience you can be pretty ridiculous sometimes. I'm just the part of you that wants to be like him. Because he's perfect.**_

_He is._

_**Told you! Mara and Jerome, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**_

_I wish._


	3. Sunday

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!**

Sunday.

Mara got up and tried to find some clothes to put on. She wondered around her room still in her pyjamas and glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair had stuck up a bit, she frowned and decided to look for her hair brush first. When she was rooting around in a draw someone knocked on the door, Mara looked up as Jerome stuck his head round it.

"Looking beautiful as always Mara." He commented and the strange thing was, Mara didn't think he was teasing her.

"Is there something you want Jerome?"

"Just came here to tell you breakfast is ready." He smiled and Mara had to hold onto the top of the draw to stop herself swaying, or throwing herself at him (his smiles had that kind of effect on her. He had that kind of effect on her).

After a moment, Mara said "You can go now Jerome, I need to get dressed."

"Oh, right. See you in a minute!" And then he left.

Once Mara was dressed, in red skinny trousers, a white blouse and a pair of black converse, she realised she was a bit cold so on her way out she grabbed a black jacket off the back of her door.

**Line Break.**

All through breakfast Jerome had a smug smirk on his face and his eyes kept twinkling in a way that Mara knew meant he knew something and was going to use it against her later.

_I like it when his eyes twinkle._

_**Because it means he's being bad.**_

_Well, maybe but also because he has the most wonderful eyes._

_**Oh, his eyes… So lovely…**_

"Mara?" Jerome waved his hand in her face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about… um… stuff."

_**Well done Mara, that's such a good cover.**_

_Shut up, you know I'm not a good liar._

"Okay…"

**Line Break.**

Mara was brushing her teeth when she noticed Jerome in the bathroom mirror and jumped out of her skin.

"Jerome!" She tried to say but it came out a bit muffled because she was still brushing her teeth. She finished brushing her teeth then turned to Jerome who was leaning against the bathroom wall. "What is it with you and girls' toilets?"

"Nice to see you too Mara."

"Jerome we saw each other about two minutes ago. We don't need to greet each other properly."

"Well, anyway. I just came in here to tell you something." He still had that smug look on his face.

"What?"

He came very close to her and put his hands on the sink either side of Mara so she was trapped.

_**Although you don't mind at all…**_

_Would you be quiet?_

Jerome whispered into her ear "You look even more attractive in my jacket than you did in your spaghetti stained dress or your pyjamas."

Mara's eyes went wide in surprise and she looked at the jacket she was wearing, it was indeed the jacket Jerome had lent to her on Friday night to cover up the spaghetti stain on the back of her dress.

"Um…"

_Jerome should really stop looking at me like that, it's very distracting._

_**And attractive.**_

_I'm going to have to agree with you there._

"D-did you want i-it back?" Mara stuttered.

"No, you can keep it. It really does look _very_ good on you." His voice made Mara shiver.

And then he kissed her.

And it was the most amazing thing that had ever happened.

And Mara would have kissed him back. She _knew_ she would have.

But he pulled away then walked downstairs saying "Meet me in the hallway when you're ready, and try not to get toothpaste on the jacket!"

It was safe to say that Mara was very confused. But one thing was certain…

_**He is a very good kisser.**_

**Line Break.**

As Mara went down the stairs and met Jerome in the hallway she said "So what are we doing today?" She tried to act calm even though inside she was still reeling from the kiss. It was the only thing she could think about.

"Going for a walk." Jerome said simply and took her hand as he led her out the door.

As they walked along the gravel path Mara was having another argument with herself.

_**Let's go out with him, just ask him out!**_

_I'm not sure… what if he says no?_

_**He kissed you. He's not going to say no.**_

_I think you may have a point there._

_**I know I do. **_

_I just hope he does say yes. He's so nice, but what if he does say no?_

_**Just as long as I get to kiss him again, I'm set.**_

_You would say that. He's not just a good kisser. What about all his other good qualities?_

_**Such as?**_

_He's changed! He's kind, and thoughtful, and lovely and he cares. And yes he does look great and he's the best kisser ever and I'm probably in love with him-_

_**My point exactly. So ask him out.**_

_Oh, okay._

But before Mara could say anything Jerome turned her towards him and held both her hands. "Mara…" He took a deep breath. "You are the most amazing person I know. You are smart and funny and beautiful and I love you. Will you please go out with me?"

Mara stood there speechless. Oh my god. He felt exactly the same way. Then suddenly knew exactly what to say. "Yes." Jerome's smile was the most amazing smile she'd ever seen. "I love you too."

Jerome lifted Mara up by her legs and Mara wrapped her arms round his neck. Then suddenly he spun her round and she shrieked and laughed. Jerome stopped spinning her and looked up at her adoringly, she looked down at him with exactly the same expression.

"Mara?"

"Mmm?"

"You are,"

"Wait. Are you going to say something really cheesy?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just wanted to know."

"Okay. Anyway, you are perfect."

"Aw, no I'm not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Just kiss me Jerome."

"Okay."

And Mara lent her head down and pressed her lips onto Jerome's. Jerome kissed her back and her head reeled again.

_**I could do this forever.**_

_I know._

_**Promise me we will always stay with Jerome so we never have to stop this?**_

_I promise. I definitely promise._


	4. Monday

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in a while! Been very busy. And sorry this isn't a great chapter, I'll try and improve in the next one. Enjoy!**

Monday.

Mara woke up and turned over in bed. She moaned, she did not feel good. She tried to sit up but felt dizzy so lied down again. She moaned into her pillow.

_Why do I have to feel ill? It's the holidays!_

_**Plus it means I won't be able to kiss Jerome…**_

_Oh no! He'll realise he made a complete mistake yesterday by asking me out. He'll think I look disgusting and he won't want to come near me and – _

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Mara croaked then held her throat in surprise. _Great, I can't speak either_. She moaned into her pillow again.

Jerome came into the room and looked in surprise at Mara lying in bed. He knelt down beside the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

Mara shook her head, "I," she started but Jerome cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"It would probably be better if you didn't speak. I'll go get Trudy okay?"

Mara nodded.

"Back in a minute." He kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

_**So much for him being repulsed by you…**_

**Line Break.**

A few minutes later Trudy came in followed by Jerome who stood nervously in the doorway while Trudy sat on the edge of Mara's bed and held the back of her hand to Mara's forehead.

_Aw, he's so sweet! He doesn't even need to be concerned, I'm not that ill._

"You do have a high temperature Mara. But I think it's probably only a cold, hopefully maybe even just a twenty-four hour virus. So it could be gone by tomorrow. I'll make sure you feel much better, and Jerome can keep you entertained. I'll be back in a minute." Trudy stood up and walked out of the room.

Jerome sat where Trudy had been and held Mara's hand, but the concerned look from his face had gone since he knew it was probably only a cold.

"Not the best luck is it? Being ill in the holiday." Jerome mocked her.

Mara pouted.

"Hey! It's not fair on me either. I was looking forward to bossing you around but now I can't because of your stupid immune system not doing its job."

Mara smirked.

**Line Break.**

A little while later, Jerome was telling Mara about a prank him and Alfie had pulled once, and making her laugh, when Trudy came in holding a tray. Mara sat up and took it on her lap. Trudy started pointing out things on the tray.

"That's chicken soup, there's also orange juice with a vitamin tablet dissolved in it, some tissues, some vapour rub and some chocolate."

Jerome looked surprised at the mention of chocolate. "And what health benefits are there in chocolate, Trudy?"

Trudy smiled at Mara and gave her a wink, "Chocolate is good for girls Jerome, believe me."

Mara nodded in agreement.

**Line Break.**

It was eight o'clock when Trudy poked her head round Mara's door to find Jerome sitting crossed legged at the end of Mara's bed laughing and Mara was lying on top of the bed covers with her feet in his lap laughing even harder than he was.

"I don't want to know." She commented. They looked up at her and managed to stop laughing long enough to pay attention to her. "Sorry to ruin your fun but Mara better get a good night's sleep if she wants to feel better in the morning. Good night!" She said then walked out of the room.

"Good night!" They both called after her.

Jerome stood up so Mara could move the duvet from underneath her and curl up under it. She hadn't realised she was so tired until she put her head on the pillow. Jerome knelt by the side of her bed just like he had that morning and placed his hand on her (now a lot cooler than it had been that morning) cheek.

"Goodnight Mara. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." She whispered. He kissed her on the forehead then walked out of her room, turning off the light as he did and then closing the door quietly afterwards.

_That was a surprisingly good day seeing as I was in bed ill the whole time_. Mara thought as she closed her eyes and got more comfortable.

_**That's probably down to the chocolate and Jerome**_.

_Yeah… Oh, Jerome. I can't believe he loves me. He just seems so different._

_**Well you and him are both smart. The only difference between you really is that as well as lessons, he uses his smarts for messing around. Although that doesn't seem to happen as much anymore…**_

_You're right. I mean, I'm right. I think._

_**Just go to sleep, the quicker we go to sleep the quicker we see Jerome.**_

_Good thinking. Do you think it's weird that I was actually disappointed that he couldn't boss me around today?_

_**No. Because if he's bossing you around then you get to be with him.**_

_True._

_**Now we should probably get some sle- is that a cow?**_

And Mara was asleep having a really weird dream about a cow loose in the school.


	5. Tuesday

**A/N: I'm sorry for what your about to read. There is a happily ever after, promise.**

Tuesday.

Mara was sitting on top of a ladder dusting the chandelier in the hallway and Jerome was holding the ladder for her. They had agreed to do a list of chores for Trudy, seeing as they hadn't had anything planned. Mara leaned forward trying to dust the furthest side of the chandelier, her tongue poked out in effort and Jerome thought she looked adorable… but that didn't mean he wouldn't say what he had to say.

"M-Mara? I… I can't do this."

Mara carried on dusting wandering what on earth he was on about. "Jerome, it's not hard. You're only holding a ladder."

Jerome would've laughed if he hadn't been about to say something awful, he loved it when Mara was occasionally oblivious even though she was super smart.

"That's not what I was talking about Mara."

Mara turned around and saw the emotionless look on his face (he'd gotten very good at hiding his emotions).

"W-what were you talking about then?" Mara felt dizzy, not the best feeling since she was standing near the top of the ladder.

"I can't go out with you Mara… I…" Jerome took a deep breath and said as coldly as possible, "You're not good enough for me." Then he walked into his room and lay on his bed, thinking that that was the worst thing he'd ever had to do, but knowing that he had to do it.

**Line Break.**

Back in the hallway Mara sat on the top step of the ladder, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. One word on her mind…

_Why?_

**Line Break.**

At dinner that evening Jerome and Mara sat in silence until Trudy walked in.

"Thank you for finishing the chores you two. It was very helpful. If you could just do the washing up then you won't have to do anything else for the rest of the holidays. Thank you!" Then she walked away.

Mara put on a fake smile and called after her "No problem Trudy!" Then her fake smile disappeared and she went back to staring mournfully at her plate of pasta.

"You finished the list of chores without me?" Jerome whispered, looking at Mara sadly.

"I did." Mara said, picking up her plate, getting up and walking to the kitchen, starting on the washing up. Jerome followed her with his plate and set it down on the counter.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

Mara started furiously scrubbing a plate. "Because Jerome, I am good enough for you. In fact I'm probably better than you… Well no, that's not true." She frowned.

Jerome loved Mara so much; even when she hated him she couldn't say anything bad about him. She was just so kind, he really wasn't good enough for her. Which is why he'd broken up with her, not because she wasn't good enough for him, he'd only told her that because he found it hard to tell people how he really felt.

"Just leave me alone Jerome." Mara sighed.

_This is so hard._

_**Yeah, well it's his fault. He shouldn't have done what he did.**_

_I know but it's hard to hate him when I love him._

"Don't you want any help with the washing up?" Jerome asked.

"Not from _you_."

Jerome sighed and went to bed, but he couldn't sleep.

**Line Break.**

Later, Mara went to bed as well. But she couldn't sleep either. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling, late into the night and into the early morning too. Every so often a tear fell down her face.

_I was so happy. _

_**But oh no, Mara Jaffray isn't allowed to be happy. **_

_I'm finally content with someone and then-_

_**He goes and rips my heart out.**_

_Oh, Jerome._

_**Jerome…**_

_Why?_

She eventually cried herself to sleep.


	6. Wednesday

**A/N: You wanted it to get all better so here you go, sorry if you find it slightly cheesy... Enjoy!**

Wednesday.

Mara sat on her bed in her pyjamas, hugging her knees to her chest. It was 11am but she didn't feel like getting up. She hadn't felt hungry so when Trudy had told her to come down for breakfast she'd told her she didn't feel like it.

_Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken?_

_**Must be, what else could this pain possibly be**__?_

_Oh god, I miss Jerome so much. Why doesn't he think I'm good enough for him? I love him so much._

_**I know. It hurts. It really hurts.**_

Mara broke down into tears again.

**Line Break.**

Downstairs Jerome was sitting at the dining table writing a letter when Trudy came in.

"Jerome? Is Mara okay?" She asked.

"Um… Probably not to be honest." He sighed. "Why do you ask?" He looked up at Trudy.

"She wouldn't come down for breakfast."

Jerome felt pain tug at his chest because he knew it was his fault Mara wasn't eating. "I think… I think that may be my fault."

Trudy looked surprised. "Why? What happened?"

"Well, I may have told her that she wasn't good enough for me." It hurt him to admit it.

"Jerome!"

"I know, it was an awful thing to say. I didn't mean it though, I only said it because I don't think I'm good enough for her and I just found it hard to say."

"Oh, Jerome. You need to do something, why don't you just tell her the truth?"

"That's what I'm trying to do." He went back to the letter he was writing.

**Line Break.**

Upstairs Mara held a picture in her hands. It was a picture of everyone in Anubis house lined up outside it. It went Mick, Joy, Patricia, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Mara, Jerome, Alfie then Amber. Surprisingly everyone was in a good mood at the same time, which didn't usually happen. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Mara remembered Trudy had taken the picture while Victor had been inside grumbling about how they were wasting their time. Looking at the picture, Mara couldn't believe that she hadn't realised her feelings for Jerome sooner, the picture was taken while she was with Mick yet she wasn't even standing next to him. She was perfectly happy standing next to Jerome. Jerome had one arm round Mara and the other round Alfie. Alfie was making a ridiculous face, Jerome was smiling adoringly at Mara (how could she have been so oblivious?) and Mara was smiling at the camera. She remembered she was laughing at something Jerome had just whispered in her ear (how could she have been so _completely_ oblivious?). How could she have been so happy? She didn't think she'd ever be happy again, she could never be as happy as she had been with Jerome.

Another wave of sadness hit Mara and as the tears dropped onto the picture she scrunched it up into a ball and threw it to the other side of the room.

As she opened another box of tissues (her third) an envelope slid under the door. She used a tissue then threw it into the bin. Then went to pick up the envelope and sat down onto the bed to read it.

_Dear Mara,_

_I will say sorry until the end of time to get you to forgive me. I love you so much I don't know what to do without you. Of course I know it was all my fault, and you deserve an explanation. When I said you weren't good enough for me I didn't mean it at all. I actually meant __**I**__ wasn't good enough for __**you**__. Because I'm not, and this whole thing proves it. You're funny and smart and beautiful and talented and just everything I'm not. But I hope you'll give me another chance because I'm going to try and change for the better. I promise. I will never hurt you again. It pains me so much to know that I made you cry, something I never ever meant to do. I was just trying to do what I thought was best for us but obviously I made a mistake, and I know it was a stupid mistake but everyone makes mistakes. But you, you're perfect. And I would give anything in the world to be with you. _

_Mara, you (like Alfie) are my best friend. And if you want it to stay that way then I'll respect your decision. But I love you and I want to be with you, you're like a best friend but so much more. Alfie's great but I can't love him like I love you can I? That would be weird…_

_I've fancied you since I first saw you, and I've loved you since I really got to know you, and I finally had a chance to be with you. But I ruined it. So I need and want you to give me another chance. Please Mara, I need you in my life._

_Love,_

_Jerome. X_

_P.S. Could you please come down to lunch? I've got a surprise for you._

Mara looked at the letter for a minute then put it down carefully on her bedside table before getting up to cross the room and pick up the scrunched up picture. She uncrumpled it, flattened it out then crossed the room again to put it back in its photo frame on the bedside table.

**Line Break.**

Mara, now dressed in a pastel yellow, knee-length, spaghetti strap, dress and the white pumps from Friday night, opened her door to go downstairs. She was about to walk out when she noticed a black and white patterned box at her feet. She had the letter that Jerome had written her in her hands so she put it back on the bedside table then picked up the box and lifted off the lid. She smiled as she saw the top layer of a box of her favourite chocolates.

_Jerome knows me so well._

She picked up the letter and, along with the box of chocolates, took it with her downstairs into the living room where the dining table was. Her heart sped up as she saw the table covered in a white cloth, two plates piled up with pancakes with whipped cream on top (one of Mara's favourite guilty pleasure foods), and a white patterned vase of red roses.

Mara looked to Jerome who was actually wearing a tux. She felt the tears in her eyes and put her hand to her face to wipe them away. Jerome immediately stepped forward and wiped the tears away with his thumbs with a concerned look on his face.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No! No." She shook her head and smiled, pointing at her tears. "Happy tears. You did everything right."

He smiled. And pulled out her chair, she sat down on it, placed the box of chocolates and letter on the table, and he sat down in his chair, opposite. He played with his thumbs nervously then pointed at the roses. "There are eleven of them, which assures the recipient that they are truly loved," Mara smiled and he blushed, "the red colour means, among other things, love, beauty, courage, respect, "I love you" and passion." He looked down at his plate.

Mara wiped more tears from her eyes and Jerome looked up at her and smiled. "Happy tears?" He asked.

Mara nodded. "I just can't believe someone would care about me so much that they would do all this stuff for me."

Jerome looked shocked. "Mara! Why would you think that? I bet loads of people care about you."

"Oh really?" Mara put her elbow on the table and leaned on her hand and started to dig into her pancakes.

"Yes. There's me, Poppy, your family, everyone in Anubis house,"

"Yeah, right." Mara cut in spitefully. Then put her hand over her mouth realising how bad that had sounded.

"What do you mean?" Jerome frowned.

"If they really cared about me then they wouldn't keep some huge secret from me, some huge secret that me and Mick are the only ones who don't know anything about." The look on Mara's face told Jerome she'd thought about this a lot before and he felt guilty, she was obviously hinting that she knew he knew something about it.

"Mara, believe me. That was one whole big mess that you didn't want to be involved in and it's over now."

Mara and smiled and nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry, I've ruined your lovely surprise by talking about stupid things."

"It's okay, um… Did, did you read… read," He paused nervously.

Mara smiled knowingly. "Yes, I did read your letter."

"What…" Jerome didn't really know how to word his question.

But Mara understood. "What do I think?" Jerome nodded and Mara continued, "I think that you shouldn't put yourself down so much and you definitely shouldn't compare yourself to people, especially me. I'm not perfect, no one is. And our relationship won't be healthy if we don't see each other as equal. And…" She paused and took Jerome's hand. "I am giving you a second chance and I love you so much too."

Jerome leaned across the table, took Mara's face in his hands and kissed her.

"Mmm.." Mara pulled away and Jerome tried to kiss her again but she put a finger to his lips and smiled. "Jerome. You have whipped cream on your shirt."

He looked down at his shirt. "Indeed I do, but…" He picked some more whipped cream off his plate and put it on Mara's face. "You have some whipped cream on your face."

Mara gasped. She picked up her plate got up onto the table so she was kneeling on it, then turned the plate upside down, pancakes and all, on top of Jerome's head. Then the plate fell to the floor with a smash. Jerome then picked up his plate, knelt opposite Mara on the table and turned his plate upside down on her head. His plate also fell to the floor with a smash.

"Kiss me?" Mara asked.

"Definitely."

As their lips touched Mara wrapped her arms round his neck and Jerome put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Mara loved kissing Jerome, it made her feel safe and amazing and _very_ glad that no one could read her mind and know what she was thinking about…

Then they heard someone clear their throat and turned to see Trudy standing in the doorway. "Jerome. I said you could have a special lunch with Mara if you _didn't_ make a mess."


	7. Thursday

**A/N: Kissy kissy! Sorry I couldn't resist. Anyway... Sorry if this isn't that great, it's the first proper full on sort of kissing scene that I've written. But don't worry it won't get anymore than kissing. Just if you were wondering.**

Thursday.

"Mara?" She heard somebody say. Mara turned her head and a book fell off her face and onto the floor. She looked around and realised she was in the living room and lying on the sofa.

_I must've fallen asleep reading._

Mara looked up and saw Jerome standing at the end of the sofa where her feet were looking at her curiously. Mara rubbed her eyes and scratched her head.

"Morning." She mumbled, still half asleep.

"It's the afternoon."

"Of course it is."

"Mara what on earth are you doing?" Jerome turned his head sideways and raised his eyebrows.

"Travelling to the moon, what does it look like? I fell asleep reading a book."

Jerome smiled at her sarcasm. "Well I came to find you because I need to tell you something."

When he didn't elaborate Mara raised her eyebrows and said "Which is?"

He leaned forward over the arm of the sofa smiling wickedly and Mara sat up crossed her legs and leaned forward so their noses were almost touching.

"I haven't kissed you _all_ day." He whispered.

Mara returned his wicked smile. "Well, we'll have to fix that then. Won't we?"

And instead of kissing him right there like Jerome thought she was about to she jumped up, grabbed Jerome's hand and dragged him to his room. Once inside, she closed the door, locked it and then leaned against it, resting her hands on her stomach. She still had the very wicked look on her face.

Jerome put one of his hands on the door above Mara so he was leaning on it and started playing with Mara's hair with the other hand. "And what was the point of that?" He asked.

Mara looked up at him. "Do you _want_ Trudy to walk in on us snogging in the living room?"

"I love it when you're smart Mara." He kissed her forehead.

"You usually say I'm smart _all the time_, Jerome."

"Yes. That's true." He kissed her nose and she giggled.

"So are you saying you love me _all the time_, Jerome?"

"Aren't you clever with words? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." He kissed her cheek and Mara sighed happily. She always got this wonderful feeling in her stomach whenever Jerome kissed her… or whenever he touched her… to be honest whenever he was in the same place as her.

Jerome kissed Mara's other cheek then, with the hand that had been playing with her hair, cupped her cheek and lent in and kissed her. Mara's heart rate sped up and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms round his neck. Jerome responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

_He is such a good kisser._

_**Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome.**_

_Note to self: Never break up with Jerome. You'll never find someone as good a kisser as this. No one else will ever make you feel this way._

_**Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome.**_

_Alright, I take the hint. I'll stop thinking now and get back to…_

_**Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome, Jerome.**_

When they pulled apart (purely because of the need to breath, if they could've not breathed they wouldn't have stopped kissing) they were panting. Jerome smiled and turned both of them around so Mara was now facing the door. Jerome started to walk towards his bed, pressing hundreds of little kisses all over Mara's face as he did. Mara giggled, she felt like she was being tickled. She turned her head sideways and giggled again as he continued to press kisses down her neck. Then she lost her balance as they reached the bed and she fell over onto it. She moved so her head was on the pillow and looked up at Jerome, who was standing beside the bed smiling down at her. She reached up and held his hand.

"Mara if you don't stop being so adorable I don't know what I'm going to do." He ran the hand that she wasn't holding through his hair and Mara sighed, she _loved_ it when he did that.

"I have an idea of what I _want _you to do." She said as innocently as possible.

He raised his eyebrows. "Mara Jaffray, I never knew you could be so suggestive."

She pointed at him and wagged her finger, as if she was telling him off. "I was only talking about kissing, don't get any ideas."

"Fine - I mean, I was talking about kissing too. I have no idea what you're talking about." Mara laughed at his blatant lie. "Talking of kissing…" He trailed off as he lent down… Mara's heart rate sped up again (in fact it hadn't really slowed down)… then, to Mara's surprise, he whispered in her ear "Could you move up? I'd like to lie down next to you."

Mara pretended to pout and put her hands on her hips. "Jerome, you are the only man on this earth who wouldn't jump on a woman when she was lying in his bed. You are so awkward."

Jerome laughed. "And that's why you love me. Now move over."

Mara wiggled up and Jerome lay down next to her, they turned over onto their sides so they were facing each other. He put his hand on her cheek and said "Pucker up, Jaffray."

Mara laughed and they kissed again.


	8. Friday II

Friday.

Jerome woke up and smiled at Mara lying next to him with her head and hand on his chest. He froze.

But then he remembered, they'd fallen asleep kissing and talking yesterday and they were still fully clothed and on top of the covers so _everything was fine_. Jerome began breathing again. It wasn't that he didn't want to do _that_ with Mara it's just he didn't want to do that _yet_.

He held Mara's hand that was on his chest and she smiled and snuggled up closer to him in her sleep.

There was a knock at the door and Trudy opened it, she smiled when she saw them together. "Morning Jerome." She whispered so she didn't wake Mara.

"Morning Trudy." He whispered back.

"Would you and Mara like porridge for breakfast?" Trudy asked.

"That would be great, thanks." He answered. Trudy smiled at them again and left the room. Jerome felt Mara wriggle beside him and looked at her. She was waking up.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Jerome. She smiled contentedly and then froze.

"What…?" She had no idea what was going on. She knew she'd remember in a minute, she was still waking up.

_What on earth? Why am I in Jerome's room?_

_**What did we do?**_

_Shh, I'm sure nothing like that happened._

_**But what if it did?**_

"We just fell asleep chatting and… stuff yesterday." Jerome told her and she remembered. And began to breathe again.

"So I spent yesterday reading, then sleeping, then chatting and… stuff then sleeping again?" Mara wondered.

"A great way to spend the day." Jerome rhymed. "What do you think about porridge?"

Mara raised one eyebrow at this random question. "I have no moral objections towards it…"

Jerome laughed. "You know that's not what I meant. What I did mean was would you like porridge for breakfast because that's what Trudy is making for us. As if anyone has moral objections to porridge."

"I would be fine with porridge. And I'll have you know some people find that porridge is disgusting and should not be served for breakfast."

Jerome laughed again and kissed Mara's forehead. "Who's little miss comedian today?"

"Me." Mara giggled, lay her head back down on his chest, closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

_I could stay here forever…_

"Porridge is ready!" Trudy called.

**Line Break.**

"Jerome!" Mara screamed running down the stairs, now dressed in a pastel purple, short-sleeved, blouse and skinny jeans with no shoes on.

Jerome walked out of the living room and asked "What is it?" then nearly fell over as Mara jumped into his arms and he had to put one arm round her waist and one arm under her legs to stop from dropping her. Mara gave him no answer but wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face inside the crook of his neck.

"Mara!" Jerome frowned. "What's going on?"

She mumbled something into his neck.

"Pardon?"

Mara sighed and brought her face out from the crook of his neck and looked at him. "There's a spider in my room." She muttered.

Jerome smiled. "Well, Jerome will rescue you from the spider, don't you worry little Mara."

She pouted at his teasing.

Jerome carried Mara up the stairs and up to the door of her room. When they got there Mara hid her face in his neck again. Jerome kicked the door of her room open and peered inside; he couldn't see the spider at first glance.

"It's above my bed." Mara muttered into his neck.

He entered the room and sure enough there was the biggest spider he'd ever seen on the ceiling above Mara's bed.

"Shi… sugar." He whispered. "Right." He continued at normal volume, walking out of the room putting Mara down so she was standing. Which was quite hard because she wasn't letting go, even when she was standing she still held onto Jerome's shirt and buried her head in his chest. She was being really adorable. "Mara I'm going to get rid of the spider. You go and sit in the living room."

Mara looked up at him. "Can you definitely get rid of it?"

"Yes." He nodded.

Mara reluctantly let go and walked down to the living room.

**Line Break.**

Mara sat on the sofa in the living room, nervously fidgeting with her hands.

_Oh my god, that was the biggest spider ever._

_**So scary. So so scary.**_

_Oh my god, what if something happens to Jerome._

_**Okay, I know it was big Mara but it was just a spider.**_

_Right. Okay._

_**But there is something else we need to worry about.**_

_What?_

_**That dream we had last night. After you spent the majority of the afternoon kissing Jerome.**_

_What dre - oh. You mean when we nearly…_

_**Yup. I mean, you only got as far as taking his shirt off and no one removed anymore clothing apart from that but… It was still pretty intense.**_

_I know but… it was only a dream._

_**But you still want it.**_

_Not yet._

_**Yes, but you don't know how carried away you could get. **_

_I don't think –_

_**Just be careful.**_

"Mara?" She jumped about half a mile and turned to see Jerome standing in the doorway. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine!" She squeaked.

He looked at her strangely but didn't ask about it. "I got rid of the spider." He sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Thank god." Mara breathed. Jerome laughed.

"So, what were you doing down here while I was rescuing you from the spider?" He nudged her.

"What? Nothing!" She squeaked again.

"Mara?" He looked at her speculatively.

"Sorry, it's just… I er…" She paused and took a deep breath. "I had a dream last night."

"Right."

"And.. erm… you er… you…"

"I what?"

"You took your shirt off."

Jerome raised his eyebrows and smiled wickedly. "Oh, I did?"

"Yeah… But that was it."

"I see, so why are you all jumpy?"

Mara avoided Jerome's eyes and looked at her knees. "Because I may have liked it… a lot." She whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Mara. I'm very hot."

Mara looked at Jerome and laughed, glad he was making light of it.

"But… it just made me think." Mara started. "You don't want to do anything like that yet do you? Because I'm not ready."

Jerome took Mara's hand. "I do but I'm not ready to do that kind of thing either. Don't worry Mara, we'll never do anything you don't want to."

"Okay." They sat in silence for a minute, content, holding each other's' hands.

"Oh!" Mara jumped again and Jerome looked at her in surprise. Mara pointed her finger at Jerome and said "You need to remind me to return those books to the library."

Jerome laughed. "Okay Mara. But it makes us sound like an old married couple."

"You know we'd make a great old married couple."


	9. Saturday II

**A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for following this story! It's nearly at an end as this is the second to last chapter. I tried to make it as good as possible because some of you have been like "I DON'T WANT IT TO END" and since it unfortunately does have to end (I can't call it 10 Days and then have it actually be the rest of their lives) I want to make it an end worthy of you amazing readers. This story now has more than 30 reviews which I am very grateful for seeing as this is my first multiple chapter Jara story so thank you if you reviewed! Enjoy this second-to-last chapter. x**

Saturday.

Mara pulled the plug out of the sink and took off the washing up gloves. Her phone (she and Jerome had gone into town after the spider incident and got her a new one after she destroyed her other one on Saturday) started to ring from where it was resting on the counter near the sink.

"Hello?" Mara answered it.

"Mara! Hiya!" A familiar voice answered.

"Um, is… is that Amber?"

"Yes! Do you not have caller ID?"

"Yes, but your number's not in my phone. I had to get a new one. The other one… broke."

"Then how come your number's still the same?"

"I managed to salvage the sim card from my broken phone."

"Then how come you don't have my number?"

"Because my contacts were saved on the phone not the sim card. Look, Amber I think we're going round in circles. Did you phone to tell me something?"

"Well, actually I phoned to ask you something."

"Okay, go ahead." Mara wondered what on earth it could possibly be.

"Jerome?"

_Ah, now I see what's going on here._

_**Just act like you have no idea what she's going on about.**_

"What about him?"

"Mara! He's your _boyfriend_!"

"Yes, I am aware."

"Well, when did that happen? When I left you were dating Mick! Why did you break up with Mick? How did it happen with Jerome?"

"Um, well… Hang on… When did you find out me and Jerome were together? I don't remember telling you, although I probably would've when you got back to school."

"Jerome told Alfie, Alfie told me. Now answer my questions!"

"It happened Sunday morning. I broke up with Mick Saturday evening because… um, we didn't feel the same way anymore. Jerome… he just asked me out."

"Aw, you two will be adorable together! Hmm… What's your couple name? Ooh! Jara!"

"Amber, Jerome doesn't really do couple names." Mara heard someone say on the other end of the line.

"Amber? Is that Alfie?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, we're at his house."

"I thought you were in Spain?"

"I was, but we came back yesterday so I could get ready to come back to school tomorrow."

Everyone was coming back on Sunday so they could have time to unpack and get settled before lessons on Monday.

_Because going round Alfie's house is completely the same as getting ready to go back to school._

_**Yeah, doesn't Amber usually spend hours getting ready for these kinds of things?**_

_I think she actually prefers spending time with Alfie to spending time getting ready. _

"Oh, okay." Mara said.

"Mara! Tell Jerome to answer his phone!" Alfie called.

"Why isn't Jerome answering his phone?" Amber asked Alfie.

"I don't know! Ask Mara!" Alfie replied.

"Mara, why isn't," Amber started.

"He spilt a cup of water on his phone. He's sent it off to be fixed." Mara cut in, it was pretty ridiculous that they'd both managed to break their phones basically at the same time.

"Oh my god, you guys! You're meant to be. You both broke your phones at the same time! Adorable…" Amber continued to ramble on a bit.

Jerome entered the kitchen and leaned against the doorway. Mara smiled as she saw him and her heart lifted as it always did when she was around him. Jerome looked questioningly at the phone and Mara mouthed "Amber."

Mara tuned into what Amber was saying again and heard "…and you should have a Jara photo album! I'll take loads of pictures and..."

Mara put her hand over the phone and said to Jerome "She's talking about making us a Jara photo album."

"What on earth is Jara?"

"Jerome and Mara." Mara put her phone to her ear again and cut into Amber's chatter with "Amber? Look,"

Amber gasped. "Is Jerome there?"

"Yes." Mara answered sceptically.

"I completely understand. See you later!"

"Wait, what?" Mara asked but Amber had already hung up. Mara looked at her phone, completely bewildered.

Jerome laughed and walked over to her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and gave her a quick kiss on the lips (which made her feel not only like she had butterflies in her stomach but that they were flapping around like there was no tomorrow, which is how she always felt like when Jerome kissed her). "Be ready by 6. We're going out." He told her.

"Who's getting all assertive?" Mara asked smiling up at him.

"I won our bet, remember? You have to do whatever I want until Monday." Jerome answered smugly.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that."

"So did I until this morning." Mara laughed and Jerome continued, "So be ready at 6, this is our last night alone so I want it to be special."

Mara softly ran her hand down the side of his face, loving that him getting her to do whatever he wanted her to would turn out to be a date that they would both enjoy.

**Line Break.**

Mara looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a strapless yellow dress that was shorter at the front and longer at the back, yellow strap middle height heels and her hair up in a bun with pretend yellow and white flowers pinned into the bun. She breathed slowly, trying to calm herself.

_I don't know why I'm nervous._

_**Maybe it's because Jerome might have a surprise for you. He did say he wanted to make the evening special.**_

_I know but that would be good reason to be happy, excited, intrigued. Not nervous._

_**Well then, it's probably because you're not sure of what Jerome will think about how you look.**_

_You don't think he'll like it?_

_**He might. What do you think?**_

_I don't know! Will he hate it?_

_**I don't know either! I am you, remember?**_

So thinking wasn't really helping. Mara took another deep breath in then out then picked up her handbag (white with ruffles and a chain strap) and walked out of her bedroom.

**Line Break.**

Jerome was waiting for her sitting in the armchair in the hallway. When he heard her walking down the stairs he looked up and smiled. When she got to the bottom of the stairs he took her hand and kissed her on the cheek. "You look beautiful Mara." He said sincerely.

Mara blushed, looked down and whispered shyly "Thank you."

Jerome lifted Mara's chin up with his finger and asked cheekily "And how do I look?"

Mara laughed and said without hesitation "Handsome as always." He was wearing a white shirt, a black waistcoat, dark jeans and some black shoes, his hair carefully styled, Mara loved his hair. She just loved everything about him. She always woke up thinking he'd looked great in her dream the night before and then she'd see him in real life and think how much better he was in person.

"So now that we both look perfect, let's go!" Jerome called out "Bye Trudy!" and then before Mara realised it Jerome was dragging her outside and along the path out of the school.

Mara glanced at the picnic basket that Jerome was carrying in the hand that wasn't holding her right hand; he'd picked it up on their way out of the house. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Surprise." Jerome looked at her mischievously

"Fine." Mara muttered.

They walked for a while then reached the bottom of a grassy hill, Jerome started to walk up it but Mara cleared her throat and pointed at her high heels. Jerome looked at her and said "You know, when I started dating you I never thought you'd be so high maintenance." Mara laughed. "Just take them off." Jerome said simply.

Mara took them off but then Jerome made a face and said "No, I can't let you get dirty feet. Come here." Then, to Mara's surprise, for the second time in one week Jerome placed one arm under her legs and the other around her waist and picked her up (still managing to hold onto the picnic basket). As he started to walk up the hill Mara put one arm around his neck and held her shoes with her other. When they reached the top of the hill Jerome set Mara down on a fallen tree trunk and started to get a blanket and some food out of the basket. Mara looked around, there wasn't much space at the top of the hill and the only thing up there apart from them was another tree which was still standing. But the hill was quite high up and as Mara looked around she realised she could see the school and their boarding house from her spot on the log. It was an amazing view, made even better by the fact that the sun was a little lower in the sky, not quite setting yet but nearly.

Jerome sat on the blanket and patted the space next to him. As Mara sat there and curled her legs up underneath her he gestured to the food and said "Take your pick."

Mara looked at the range of food and then turned to him and softly kissed him on the lips.

Jerome smiled. "What was that for?" He asked.

"I pick _you_." Mara answered.


	10. Sunday II

**A/N: Before I start I just want to say if you haven't then you should listen to Frances Encell's (Poppy from House of Anubis) cover of Not Like The Movies by Katy Perry because her voice is really amazing (Frances Encell's, I mean, although Katy Perry's got a pretty great voice too). It's on Youtube if you want to listen to it. Anyway, this is the final chapter and I just want to thank everyone who's read it and or reviewed it because you've all been so nice! I really hope you like this chapter because I've worked really hard on it as I wanted to give my first ever multi-chapter Jara story a big send-off! And of course you all deserve a good ending. So I hope it is a good ending! Thank you for reading and sorry if I don't reply to your reviews because tomorrow I'm going on holiday for a week, so consider this as my Goodbye-untill-next-week-and-I-hope-you-have-a-nice-week present! Also, a special thanks to justkeeptyping who is like my best friend on , thank you for the constant support and constant stream of messages! I love you all for reading. x**

Sunday.

"Mara!" Amber shrieked as she ran through the door, followed by Alfie with several bags of luggage (most of them Amber's and not his).

"Amber." Mara smiled and they hugged.

"I missed you!" Amber said.

"Aw, I missed you too." Mara replied, and then turned to Alfie. "How are you Alfie?"

"Great! I'm off to see Jerome and unpack." He told her and then took his suitcases down the hallway and into the room he shared with Jerome.

Mara heard Jerome say "Alfie!" and guessed that they were probably doing one of their longwinded handshakes.

"Help me take some of these upstairs?" Amber asked, gesturing to her several suitcases.

"Sure." Mara agreed to help.

When they had taken the suitcases upstairs and Amber started to unpack Mara sat on Amber's bed.

"So what have you been up to?" Amber tried to ask innocently as she started to put dresses away in the wardrobe.

"Um… just, you know…" _Kissing Jerome, thinking about Jerome, talking to Jerome, hugging Jerome, sitting closer to Jerome than necessary on the sofa…_ "Homework."

Amber turned to Mara, eyebrows raised. "You spent most of the week, _alone_ with Jerome, and you expect me to believe that all you did was _homework_?"

Mara blushed.

**Line Break.**

By lunch time everyone was back (apart from Mick of course) and unpacked and was sitting down to a lunch of sandwiches that Trudy had made.

"So, are you two together now?" Joy asked, gesturing between Mara and Jerome.

Mara blushed and said "Yes." Looking down at her plate.

Amber and Nina both said "Aw."

But Patricia just said "Eugh, why would you want to go out with him?"

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't exactly say going out with you is exactly very high on my list of things I'd willingly do either, Trixie." Jerome retorted.

"Hey," Mara said, taking Jerome's hand, "Don't fight."

"I'm going to have to side with Patricia on this one, Mara." Joy said. "I'm sure you could do better than him."

Mara squeezed Jerome's hand, Jerome thought it was to stop him from getting angry at Joy but it was actually because Mara was the one getting angry.

"You're not exactly Miss Perfect, Joy." Jerome smirked.

"Oh, I know. But I'm not as imperfect as you are. You blackmail people… you," Joy started to criticise him but was cut off by Mara.

"Enough!" Mara stood up, knocking over her chair. Letting go of Jerome's hand she pointed her finger at Joy while everyone watched on in shock. "You say one more bad thing about my boyfriend Joy, and I will,"

"Mara!" Everyone turned to see Trudy standing in the doorway. "I think you need to calm down, why don't you go outside?"

Mara nodded, "Yes, sorry Trudy." And she walked out of the house.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Jerome said "Well I don't know about everyone else but I thought that was bloody brilliant."

Silence.

"Fine then, I'm going to find Mara." He got out of his seat and left.

**Line Break.**

Jerome found Mara wondering around the grass outside the school. He took her hand as they walked around the school grounds together. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Not really." Mara sighed. "I just feel really awful. I shouldn't have shouted at Joy like that. I was only angry because I really like you and I don't want to be with anyone else but they were saying I shouldn't be with you."

They stopped walking and faced each other, Jerome taking Mara's other hand so he was holding both of them "I don't want to be with anyone else either." Jerome said as he smiled down at Mara. "And, I've never seen you shout at someone before. It was pretty brilliant."

Mara glared up at Jerome.

"Right, yes, sorry." Jerome said. "Um, so what do you want to do?"

"I want to go and apologise. I shouldn't have said what I said." Mara pressed her lips together, like she always did when she was stressed or guilty.

"Okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go back to the house then. You ready?"

Mara breathed in and out and then nodded. Jerome started to walk but Mara pulled him back by the hand and said "Wait."

Jerome turned to her and said "What?"

Mara leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Jerome smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, hugging her back. He kissed the top of her head softly.

**Line Break.**

When they got back to the house they went into the living room where everyone was sitting, everyone looked up as they came in then looked back down awkwardly. Mara walked over to Joy while Jerome sat down on the arm of Alfie's armchair.

"Joy?" Joy looked up and sighed, then stood up to face Mara.

"I'm listening." Joy said, smiling slightly.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you, it's just… Jerome means a lot to me."

"Aw!" Mara heard Amber say.

Joy nodded, "I understand, I shouldn't have said what I did. I just haven't been sleeping well and I got a bit grouchy." Joy turned to Jerome. "Sorry for saying those things Jerome."

Jerome shrugged. "S'okay." He obviously wasn't as bothered by the whole things as the girls.

Joy turned back to Mara, "Friends?"

Mara nodded, "Friends." They hugged.

**Line Break.**

Everyone was sitting down to dinner when Trudy came in saying "Jerome you have a visitor" followed by Poppy.

"Poopster!" Jerome said, getting up from the table to give her a hug.

"Alright Gerbil?" Poppy laughed. She'd spent her half term at a friend's house so Jerome hadn't seen her. Jerome had been going to go to Alfie's but then Alfie ended up going with his family to France so Jerome couldn't go to his house.

Poppy ended up joining them for dinner, squeezing next to Mara on the table.

They had a great evening, laughing, talking and generally getting on for once.

**Line Break.**

When everyone else had gone to bed and Poppy had gone back to her house Jerome and Mara stood just outside Anubis House, looking up at the stars and holding hands.

"So, have you had a good holiday?" Jerome looked down at Mara who, in his opinion, was way more beautiful than the stars he'd just been looking at.

Mara smiled up at him. "Yes, thank you. Best one yet. And you?"

Jerome lent down so his forehead touched Mara's and whispered "It was perfect." Mara shivered.

Jerome lent down just a little bit further, so his lips touched Mara's. And Mara felt hot even though the night air was cold. They continued kissing until well past curfew and Trudy had to come out and sneak them back in so they escaped the wrath of Victor.

_The end._


End file.
